Kunai's and katana's
by eowyn unquendor
Summary: An AU set in future Shippuuden where Naruto and Sasuke meet again and can't keep their eyes off each other... NaruSasu, lime, complete.


Title: Kunai's and katana's  
Summary: An AU set in future Shippuuden where Naruto and Sasuke meet again and can't keep their eyes (and more) off each other...  
Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me. I merely borrowd his characters for my (and hopefully your) amusement.  
Rating: R  
Pairing: NaruSasu  
Length: 0,9 K  
A/N This little fic is a smutty version of another fanfic, written while I was waiting for the update from Senior-Witch's story It is set in the future of Shippuuden, and here Team Kakashi and Team Hebi meet each other. Naruto can't keep his eyes of Sasuke, who seems to have changed because he asks Naruto to forgive him for trying to kill him. Naruto then embraces him.  
This is the end the first seven chapters of the fic, and now comes my idea of what could have happened next :)

* * *

It had been a strange evening after the reunion. Everybody had been talking around the fire, anxious to hear what had happened. Sasuke had sat quietly next to Naruto, who was awfully quiet for a change. The loud brat surely must have lost his tongue, Sasuke thought.  
After their embrace Sasuke had felt himself blushing. He felt ashamed. Not much, but enough to think that this emotional reunion would be the end of the respect he had from his team mates. Karin would probably be jealous, Juugo would probably start teasing him for showing his emotions and Suigetsu would probably give him funny looks. Damn. Just when they finally would be able to track and hunt down Itachi successfully. 

Eventually people had spread their blankets around the fire. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had spread his blanket close to where he had intended to go to sleep.

But sleep didn't come easy this night. Sasuke had to be firm with himself, otherwise he would have been tossing and turning all the times. All those thoughts about the reunion, what would happen next... And Naruto was a bit too quiet for someone who was supposed to be asleep. He probably also had problems falling asleep too.

While the rest of the camp looked to be sound asleep or somewhere on watch, Sasuke decided he could just as well relief himself. He got up quietly and went to the bushes and returned with the relaxed feeling of at least an empty bladder. If his mind only could be emptied as easy like this...

When he passed Naruto he noticed that the blonde was getting up to halt him. Sasuke stopped. Naruto's eyes were gleaming in the last embers of the fire.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

Sasuke halted. He lowered himself, squatted, and looked down at Naruto who _had an unusual look in his eyes._

"Sure. But make it quick since tomorrow we're going to have a busy day, and I'm freezing."

"I'm not surprised. Your shirt _looks_ awfully cold _to me_. You wear it so open."

"Only you can get away with wearing orange jackets. Now, what is it that you want?"

"Erm, how's your mark? Does it still hurt?"

Sasuke instinctively reached to feel his Cursed Seal mark. But his tiredness made him accidentally stumble and land on Naruto.

"Oi, watch out what you're doing!"

"Keep it quiet you fool! Do you want to wake up everybody?"

"Speak for yourself! But I'm glad you finally decided to come a bit closer."

"Moron. You haven't changed a bit!"

"Ah, but I have..."

"Is that your kunai or you're just happy to see me?"

"Haha. And is that your katana or... Oh wait, it's that ridiculous belt of yours. Eh! What's that punch for?"

"That is my katana, you stupid!"

"You're a dangerous man, Sasuke-kun, carrying around big weapons. Or are you trying to compensate something?"

"Hah, I remember that story Sai told me about what happened with the two of you in the hot springs, so you'd better watch out."

"Size does not matter; it's what you do with it that counts!"

"How in heaven's name did I end up having this conversation with you?"

"You know, absence makes the heart go fonder. Remember our kiss then at the Academy? Ah, those were the days..."

"You're awfully sentimental Naruto. A lot has changed."

"One thing hasn't changed. I'm still thinking about you. Let's do it again!"

"You're not serious, aren't you?"

But before Sasuke had realized it Naruto had put his arms around him and his lips were pressed on his. And oh, that felt good. Not at all like the foul tasting kiss at the Academy, when the girls had freaked out and the rest of the class had been in shock. This time it was bloody exciting to kiss and to be kissed back.  
Naruto started to nibble on his lower lip and did wicked things with his tongue, and Sasuke couldn't help himself asking where and when he had learned to do such things. As careful as he dared he broke of the kiss and lifted the blanket.

"Move over. I must be out of my mind but I'll keep you company for a while. Now, where were we?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Be assured, neither can I."

He was greeted by Naruto's eager hands, touching his shoulders, his face, his hair, as if _Naruto was_ checking if this was the Sasuke he'd remembered. Soft touches with hands which were hardened by the use of weapons and jutsus. Hands that were everywhere, and kisses getting more demanding. Sasuke couldn't help himself but to his surprise he was as eager as the dobe. His blood seemed to speed through his veins.

"It's too hot," he whispered. "Mind if I take my shirt of?"

"Not at all, though I do like you in that shirt. And please, may I remove your rope belt? It looks so tempting! I've wanted to see what's underneath it ever since I first saw it."

"Only if you're a good boy and kiss me again."

"I'd better watch out for that big katana. I could be in real trouble."

"You're kunai is not that small anymore too I suspect."

"Then shut up and do something about it. It's all yours."

"Let's see what you're made off... Hmmm... Lots of layers, have something to hide here, have we?"

"... oh my god, please don't stop!"

"... faster..."

"Sasuke!"

"... good heavens..."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes dobe?"

"Next time will be better. When we get back home I'm going to fuck you properly."

"I'm amazed. The things you do to bring me back..."

"My pleasure, Sasuke... I can't believe you're back."

"And I intend to stay."


End file.
